TWINS - MarkHyuck feat NoMin
by MarkHyuck
Summary: Sebuah pertemuan membuat Donghyuck hidup dalam kebencian. MarkHyuck feat NoMin. slight! JohnTen-Jaeyong


**Title: **T.W.I.N.S

**Summary:**

_Sebuah pertemuan membuat Seo Donghyuck hidup dalam ke bencian_

**Cast:**

Lee Donghyuck as Seo Donghyuck

Na Jaemin as Seo Jaemin

Ten as Seo Ten

Seo Johnny as Seo Johnny

Mark Lee as Mark Jung

Lee Jeno as Lee Jeno

other...

**Chapter 01**

**Happy Reading**

"Hyung main yuk"

"Ngak bisa Min. Hyung mahu keluar sebentar"

"Mahu ke mana? MinMin ikuttt~"

"Ra-ha-sia. MinMin ngak bisa ikut. Kerna ini hal orang dewasa"

"Ck.kita seumuran hyung. Jangan sokan deh"

"Hehe. Tapi tetap kan hyung yang lebih tua?"

"Ck.Tua 2 menit aja bangga"

"Tentulah. Dah~ Hyung pergi dulu. Bye MinMin Twins ku sayang"

Sekelibat kenangan bagaikan kaset rusak berputar-putar di benak sosok bersurai pink yang sedang mengelamun di meja belajarnya. Dia membiarkan cairan bening yang masih setia mengalir di pipi mulusnya.

"Hyung hikss.. Nana rindu hyung yang dulu" Dia menangis dan sekarang mulai terisak. Kenangan terakhir dia dengan sosok yang berwajah sama dengannya sebelum sosok itu berubah setelah usai pulang dari tempat yang sosok itu rahasiakan.

Tok Tok

Ceklek

"Nana-ya~"

Sosok bersurai pink yang dipanggil Nana itu lantas menoleh kearah pintu kamarnya. Dan membuat sosok yang memanggilnya tadi kelalabakan.

"Eoh Na? Nana kenapa nangis?" Sosok tadi berjalan cepat menghampir Sosok yang dia panggil Nana itu.

"Hiks.M-mommy" Nana langsung memeluk sosok yang dia panggil Mommy itu dengan erat disertai isak yang semakin keras dan memilukan bagi siapapun yang mendengar nya.

"Shh. Tenang sayang. Cerita ke Mommy. Ada apa? Apa Nana sakit?"

Nana mengeleng.

"Lalu Kenapa? Ada orang sakiti Nana? Siapa sini Mommy pukul"

"H-hyung hikss Haechan Hyung"

Sosok tadi bungkam dan lantas semakin mengeratkan pelukan mereka sambil dia mengelus lembut punggung Nana.

"Sabar ya sayang. Kali ini kenapa lagi? Sini cerita sama Mommy" sosok itu melepaskan pelukan mereka lalu menangkup pipi mulus Nana agar menatapnya.

"Hikss. Nana tadi mahu mengajak Haechan hiks hyung belajar bersama hikss tapi Haechan hyung hiks membentak Nana hiks lalu mendorong Nana keluar dari hikss kamarnya. "Nana berusaha payah menghabiskan kalimatnya diiringi isak yang semakin memilu.

"Shh. Mungkin Haechan hyung lelah Sayang, dia mahu istirahat."

"Tapi kan ngak perlu juga dorong-dorong Nana"

"Jangan dipikirkan lagi. Sudah ya jangan nangis lagi nanti luntur loh manisnya"pujuk sosok itu sambil menghapus cairan bening yang masih mengalir di pipi mulus Nana.

"Mommy jangan ceritakan ke Daddy ya, Nanti Haechan Hyung di marah. Nana ngak mahu Haechan Hyung di marah"

"Ngak kok sayang. Mommy juga ngak mahu Haechan hyung di marah"

"Gomawo Mommy. Nana sayang banget dengan mommy tapi selepas Haechan hyung hehe"

Sosok di depan Jaemin terkekeh.

"Iya Mommy juga sayang Nana sama dengan Mommy sayang Haechan"

T.W.I.N.S

"Perhatian semua, Hari ini Saem, bawa teman baru buat kalian"

Sontak seisi kelas riuh kecuali sosok yang dipojokkan sana hanya memandang keluar jendela.

"Silakan masuk"

Usai saem berujar begitu dan masuk lah siswa tampan makin membuat seisi kelas semakin riuh.

"Annyeong, Mark Jung Imnida. Saya pindahan dari Canada"Mark senyum ramah ke seluruh siswa siswi yang juga tersenyum dengannya.

"Oke, Mark .Kamu bisa duduk di...hummm... Ha di situ di belakang hanya itu yang kosong. "

"Makasih Saem" ujar Mark lalu menuju ke mejanya.

Mark membuka tasnya dan melirik sebentar ke sisi kirinya lebih tepat sosok yang menjadi teman sebangkunya masih betah memandang luar jendela.

"Ekhmm Annyeong" sapa Mark tapi sosok yang di sapa tidak menjawap, menoleh sekilas saja tidak.

Mark mengaruk tengkuknya canggung. Mark mahu membuka suaranya semula tapi suara saem yang meminta mereka seisi kelas fokus menghentikan niatnya.

Dan sontak dengan itu sosok yang menjadi teman sebangkunya menoleh kedepan mengambil pena dan mula menulis apa yang saem di depan tulis di papan putih.

Nafas Mark tercekat, Mark berasa dunianya berhenti seketika.

"Manis" gumamnya tanpa sadar dan membuat sosok disebelahnya menoleh dan menatap nya tajam.

Mark tidak takut malah melemparkan senyum lebarnya.Membuat sosok disebelahnya mendengus kasar dan menoleh semula ke depan.

Selama dua jam pelajaran di mulai akhirnya bel istirahat dibunyikan seusai memberi salam ke saem yang mengajar para siswa dan siswi mulai bubar dari kelas masing-masing untuk mengisi perut masing masing

"Kamu ngak ke kantin?" Tanya Mark saat sosok disebelahnya hanya diam memandang semula ke luar jendela.

"Bukan urusan lo" gumam ketus sosok itu.

Mark tercengang. Bukan, bukan sebab balasan ketus tadi sosok itu tapii

"Suara nya indah seperti wajahnya" gumam nya.

"K-ka ekhmm kalau begitu aku kekantin dulu"

"Bukan urusan gue"

Mark tersenyum seperti orang gila lalu meninggalkan sosok tadi menuju ke kantin.

"Yaampun, Tadi itu manusia apa Bidadari? Suara dan wajah nya imut sekali. Aku jatuh cinta Maaa~~" Ujar Mark dalam langkah nya menuju ke kantin.

Selepas mendapat pesanannya, Mata Mark mencari cari kerusi kosong buat di tempati dan mata nya memincing saat menemukan sosok yang sedang makan berdua dengan sosok lain yang tidak dia kenal.

Dengan langkah laju, Mark mendekati sosok itu dan meletakkan makan siang nya di meja lalu duduk di sebelah sosok manis bersurai pink.

Membuat dua sosok tadi memandang Mark bingung

"Hai, aku pikir kamu ngak mahu kekantin?" Ujar Mark memandang sosok di sebelah nya yang memandang nya bingung.

"Sebentar. Gue rasa lo salah orang deh" ujar sosok di depannya.

Mark memandang sosok didepannya itu.

"Maksud lo? "

"Ini Jaemin dan it--"

"Oo namanya Jaemin" sela Mark.

Sosok didepan Mark mendengus kasar.

"Lihat, Dan itu Donghyuck" sosok tadi menunjuk kearah meja yang dipojok sana yang baru saja di tempati.

Mark mengikut arah yang di tunjukkan oleh sosok di depannya.Dan dia terkaku, Di-Di sana sosok yang berwajah sama dengan sosok di sebelahnya sedang menyantap dengan wajah datar makan siangnya.

"Kembaran Jaemin" sambung sosok di depannya.

"Kem-kembar?" Shock Mark.

"Iya, Salam kenal.Aku Seo Jaemin adik kembar Seo Donghyuck tapi panggil Nana aja ya" ujar sosok disebelahnya dengan riang.

Mark tersenyum canggung.

"M-maaf a-ak--"

"Ngak pa pa kok. Kamu bukan orang pertama yang salah orang hehe"ujar Jaemin terkekeh.

"Aku Jeno kekasih Jaemin"

"Ihh Nono Apaansih" tahu lah sapa yang bilang ini.

Sedang kan Mark masih terdiam. Dia memandang silih berganti dua sosok kembar di sebelahnya dan di pojokkan sana.

"Huft, kok aku ngak perasan ya. Sosok yang menjadi teman sebangku surai nya berwarna brown gelap sedang sosok di seblah ku bersurai pink.

"Mungkin kerna aku terlalu teruja kali ya. Hum suara mereka juga beza. Suara sosok yang mereka sebut radi Donghyuck lebih indah di telinga ku"batin Mark mengelamun

"Hum, Kamu sekelas dengan Haechan hyung yaa?" Tanya Jaemin memecahkan lamunan Mark.

"I-iya.M-maaf. Nama ku Mark"

"Eoh? Jadi kamu siswa pindahan itu woahh"girang Jaemin

Mark tersenyum canggung.

"Maaf lancang tapi kok Donghyuck tidak bergabung dengan kalian?" Tanya Mark

Lantas wajah Jaemin yang tadi ceria, menyedu. Mark kelalabakan.

"Ma-maaf aku salah ngomong ya?"

"Ngak kok, nanti kamu jugak tahu kenapa Hae-- Hyuck Hyung ngak gabung dengan kita" jawap Jaemin.

Mark mengangguk patah-patah dan menolah semula ke tempat yang Donghyuck duduki tadi dan Kosong. Ya tempat itu sudah kosong.

TO BE CONTINUED

P/S:Di sini Mark seumuran dengan Haechan.

Jaemin beda kelas dengan Haechan. Jaemin kelas B bersama Jeno dan Haechan kelas A bersama Mark

Faham ngak?


End file.
